marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Girl
Keemia Alarado (also known as Sand Girl) is the daughter of Flint Marko, the Sandman. History Keemia Alvarado is the daughter of Flint Marko, an associate of the mob boss Hammerhead. Marko took his daughter to one of his meetings with Hammerhead at a factory in New Jersey. Although he asked her to stay in the car, Keemia followed her father inside the factory and saw him be betrayed by Hammerhead. Marko survived Hammerhead's attempt on his life, but he and Keemia were transformed into living sand. Keemia, blaming her father for what happened to her, partnered with Hammerhead, who used his wealth and resources to help Keemia control her powers. When her father showed up alongside Spider-Man to rescue Keemia from the mob boss, she fought and defeated them due to her great control over her abilities. Nevertheless, Spider-Man got the upper hand when the alien substance known as V-252 bonded to him and enhanced his already-superhuman abilities. Keemia managed to escape, but Hammerhead and his goons were sent to jail. Physical Appearance Keemia has black hair and brown eyes. However, as a result of her mutation, her right eye has been replaced with sand, so her hair covers the right side of her face. Her attire consists of a green shirt under a blue jacket, black pants, and light brown boots. She also wears a green beanie cap with studs on her ears and a necklace. Personality Before her mutation, Keemia was a bit apathetic and didn't care much about what her father did. However, when she became the Sand Girl, she became spiteful and angry, especially at her father who she blames for her mutation. Since then, she seeks to become a more powerful sand person than her father. Her personality is even dark enough to attempt to take another's life. Relationships Flint Marko/Sandman Sandman is Keemia's father. At first, she didn't care much about what her father did until she got curious and followed him. When she got turned into a sand person, Keemia blamed Flint and came to hate him. She would even try to kill him. This makes Flint unhappy as he cares so much about his daughter. Hammerhead After betraying her father, Keemia went to work for Hammerhead who provided the resources to help better control her powers. Powers and Abilities Sand Control: Like her father, Sand Girl can control and even become sand. However, she has better control of her powers unlike her father. Gallery Screen Shot 2020-01-29 at 8.05.17 am.png Screen Shot 2020-01-31 at 7.33.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-01-31 at 7.33.36 pm.png|in Her Sand Forms Screen Shot 2020-01-31 at 7.34.22 pm.png Notes Trivia * This is Keemia Alvarado's first appearance outside of the comic. ** Penny Marko from the original Spider-Man movie series does not count as she is a character made only for the movie. * Keemia Alvarado is voiced by Descendants star, Sofia Carson. ** In an interview, Carson reveals that she is a fan of Spider-Man and considers her role in the series an honor. ** Coincidentally, her fellow Descendants stars, Cameron Boyce, is also in the series as the voice of Herman Schultz, and Booboo Stewart, who did the voice of Jack O'Lantern. * This version of Keemia Alvarado is a teenager, while in the comics she is depicted as a young child. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters With Powers